Adventure Time GenderBend: Finn and Jake
by QueenCelina33
Summary: One day, Finn and Jake are at Princess Bubblegum's castle, just helping her decorate for her Bubblegum ball (to which PB invites Finn), when Ice King shows up, trying to get PB to marry him once again. But, after saving her, Finn is surprised when PB invites him on a date. the human boy, having a crush on the princess, decides to go. Little does he know that not all is as it seems
1. Saving the Princess

Adventure_ Time: Finn and Jake_

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. My 2nd favorite thing in this world is Adventure Time (Star Wars is my first, Minecraft is my 3rd) and before I did my Minecraft comics and before I got my account, I did Adventure Time comics. I'm taking a break from those for a couple of years for Minecraft comics, but I'll start on my AT comics again in a couple of years. This is a Finn and Cake version of the Adventure Time episode, "Fionna and Cake." Check it out if you haven't already. I have a comic for this as well, and if I ever get a deviantart account, I'll pots it there. For now, enjoy. _**

**Chapter One: Saving the Princess**

It was yet another beautiful day in the Land of Ooo. The sun was shining high overhead as soft pink clouds drifted across the bright blue sky. A few birds flew past the many mountains and trees of the great and vast land. The whole land was peaceful and quiet as the day went one… well, except for in the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom was great and large realm, lying within the yellow colored grasslands of the Land of Ooo. If one was to go through the cotton candy forest lying in this land, they would find a massive city, surrounded by a huge wall near a syrup river. The gates to the kingdom, guarded by the Banana Guards, led to a great village, tinted in shades of yellows, oranges, pinks, magentas, purples, violets, and many sweet tones. Everything in the kingdom was made of candy, from the trees, to the small houses and businesses, to the people. There were many people in the kingdom, all sweet treats; from Mr. Cupcake, to Chocoberry, to Cinnamon Bun, to none other than the realms great ruler, Princess Bubblegum.

The greatest building in the Candy Kingdom, however, had to be the great castle that stood on the middle of the village. The tall yellow and white towers flew high up into the sky, the waffle cone roofs holding red flags high above the ground. The whole building was covered in different colored swirls and toppings, as if the whole castle was a giant birthday cake. A giant cotton candy tree grew from the center of the kingdom leader's home, and fluffy pink clouds flew overhead.

In side of the castle, Princess Bubblegum was busy decorating her castle, along with her good friends, Finn and Jake. The last human in Ooo and his magical dog of an adoptive brother were known all over their home for their great heroics. The two were famous for fighting evil creatures, going on amazing adventures, finding and retrieving great treasures, and saving those in need. Finn and Jake were good friends with Princess Bubblegum, not only for having saved her many times, but for hanging out with her. Finn, however, wanted to be more than just friends. For as long as he could remember, the human hero had had a crush on the Princess, but he was always reluctant to ask her out or reveal his true feelings. He was also held back by the fact that everyone said that he was too young for Bonnibel, being 5 years younger than her. However, Finn still had a secret love for the princess, and it never wavered.

Finn was inside of the castle with Jake and PB, up on one of the highest floors. He had blue eyes, light skin, and a young boyish look. He wore a white bear hat, a baby blue t-shirt, blue shorts, a two tone green backpack, white socks, and black shoes. The human boy looked over at Jake, a marigold furred bulldog, with big white eyes with black rims. He gave the dog a smile, before saying, "Throw it, Jake!"

The magic dog pounced towards a small, gingerbread man shaped jelly creature lying on the carpet. He sat up and took the small object into his paws. "Hup!" he said as he stretched his arms using his powers.

Jake stretched his limbs enough so that Finn could raise a leg up and kick the jelly object with a shout of "Yahh!" The small object flew high above the human and dog's heads, and stuck to the ceiling, where several more creatures of different dyes were stuck. Finn turned his blue orbs to a girl a few feet away from him. She had light pink skin, darker oink hair that went to her ankles, and a beautiful face. She wore a magenta dress with shoulder puff and purple trimmings, a purple collar, and a ribbon on her waist. A yellow tiara with a blue gem topped her head. "These Jelly Kinders aren't… alive, are they," Finn asked, a bit concerned that the objects he was kicking were actually tiny candy people.

Princess Bubblegum turned away from her table with the Kinder making machine to face the hero boy. Her purple eyes shined in the sunlight coming from the windows and balcony of the room. "What? No, they can't even talk," the princesses' beautiful voice assured the human, gesturing to the Jelly Kinder in her hand. The object suddenly began flailing its arms and talking random gibberish, as if trying to speak. The candy royal furrowed her brows and clapped a hand over the jelly creature's mouth. She turned her gaze back to Finn and said, "Kick it!" PB tossed the Kinder to the human, who punted it onto the ceiling with a small grunt. "Thanks for helping me out, guys," said the princess as she walked towards the heroes.

Jake picked up a bright orange dyed Kinder and said, "What are these little kickers for anyway?"

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum started. "They're decorations for my biennial Bubblegum ball. Tonight!"

Finn kneeled down behind Jake, taking his arms and wiggling them around as he said, "Sounds like it's gonna be large. Hehe."

"Yes. So very large," replied Bonnibel. She leaned down towards the human boy, holding a hand out to him. "I'd like you to be there as my special guest."

Finn's cheeks turned a shade of red as a pink hand reached down to him. He took the princesses' hand in his own peach hand and asked, "You want me to go with you to the ball?" Finn's heart was racing in his chest, hoping that the princess was asking him on what he thought she was asking him.

PB helped the human onto his feet and said, "Heck yes! As my buddy!"

Finn frowned as he said, "Oh." He was a bit disappointed that his crush wasn't asking him out on a date, but, at least she was inviting him anyway. The hero boy smiled and said, "Right."

The candy royal put her hands on her hips and smiled. "It starts at seven, so don't be late."

While the human boy, bubblegum princess, and magic dog were conversing inside, outside of the castle, trouble was brewing in the kingdom. The bright blue skies above the castle were beginning to turn dark and ominous, with deep gray clouds blocking the sun. Thunder rumbled overhead, alerting a certain magic dog of danger afoot. Jake's eyes suddenly widened from a bad feeling emerging in his body. His short, marigold colored tail began to fluff out. Jake jumped to his feet and said, "Finn, we got trouble! My tail is frizzin' out!"

Finn looked at his brother, his brows furrowing when he saw his friend's tail going out. The hero knew that that only happened when something was wrong. Finn looked up, only to spot the darkened sky outside the balcony. He jumped over Jake, past Princess Bubblegum, before running towards the veranda. "I'll check it out."

Finn stopped in his tracks once he was outside. There were dark clouds everywhere in the sky, making the once cherry setting more ominous. A deep roar came from the clouds above the hero's head. A sudden burst of blue lighting flew towards Finn, and he barely put his arms up and ducked down in time for the strike to miss him. A crash sounded after the lightning, and Finn knew exactly who was up in those clouds. Only one person he knew could create clouds and shoot magic that was that icy blue color.

The clouds in the shy suddenly began to open and swirl, leaving a spot of bright blue open. A horsey and wizard like cackle came from the opening. "Hehahaha!" Suddenly, a wizard flew through the opening in the clouds and towards the castle. The man was short, with light blue skin, a long, pointy nose, white eyes, and a long white beard, down to his ankles. He wore a long blue tunic and a yellow crown with bright red rubies. The man's beard flapped like wings as he manically laughed again. "Ahahahahaha!"

Finn's fists clenched and his expression turned to anger. Jake and Princess Bubblegum stepped out onto the balcony. Jake's face turned to one like his brother's and Bonnibel looked in surprise. "It's Ice King," said Finn angrily. Ice King was an old ice wizard, known all over the Land of Ooo for kidnapping princesses and trying to force them to marry him, though no one really liked him. He was the king of the Ice Kingdom, and he was always defeated by Finn and Jake. Princess Bubblegum happened to be his favorite princess to kidnap.

Ice King suddenly got into an upright stance, sliding on a strip of ice that formed as he rode through the air. He held his icy, clawed hands up and furrowed his thick white eyebrows. "The Princess shall be MINE!" A giant icicle began to shape in front of the wizard, and it grew massive in size as he got closer to the balcony.

Finn threw his arms up as he saw the incoming ice spear. "Back inside!" he yelled. Princess Bubblegum turned around and picked up her skirts, running back into the structure. Finn and Jake looked at each other, nodding before they ran back inside, the dog on all fours, Finn on two legs. PB was already on the far side of the room, watching as the boys ran, but the icicle also came closer. Just as Finn and Jake made it back inside the room, a loud crash followed the large ice spear smashing into the castle room. The force from the icicle was enough to send the human hero flying up a few feet from the floor. He landed on his feet and crouched down, turning his head so he was facing the icy weapon. He and Jake both had angered expressions as they looked at the wizard.

A squeaky sound followed Ice King as he slid down the icicle, his hands held up with green and blues balls of power forming in them. He frowned once he reached the bottom, his toothy sneer revealing a set of sharp, pointed teeth. "Outta my way, Tombgirl!" the wizard shouted at the human hero.

Finn turned fully towards Ice King as he got down on one knee. His fists were clenched and his features were written with determination to protect his friend. Jake stood bravely by his side on all fours. "Ice King," he started. "Why are you always predatoring on chicks?!"

Ice King narrowed his white eyes at the blue ones of the human. "Huh! You should talk!" he said in an angered tone. He pointed a finger at Finn. "Keeping all the babes to yourself, totally ice blocking my game!"

Princess Bubblegum looked at the king, horrified and disgusted by his words. Finn, being only 13 at the time, didn't understand and only asked, "What?" with a confused look.

Ice King raised his arms up. "Not…" he suddenly channeled his icy powers into forming a creature around himself, an icy blue and turquoise beast forming from the slush around him. The creature was immensely tall and it roared as Ice King encased himself inside it. "…this time!"

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum stepped back in horror of the creature, their blue, purple, and white eyes widening. "Eek!" shouted the princess. "Slush beast!" The slush monster suddenly lunged out at the candy royal behind the heroes with a monstrous roar. Bonnibel had no time to react as the beast grabbed her and slammed her into the wall behind her. She flailed about and jerked in the beast's hold, trying desperately to free herself.

Finn watched in horror as his friend was swallowed by the beast and she was nothing more than a blue figure seen through the slush. Another figure swam towards PB, and the hero's blue orbs widened. He turned to his dog of a brother and said, "Jake, Morning Star mode!"

The magic dog happily used his shape shifting powers to turn into a large ball covered in spikes. Finn grabbed his brother by the tail and began to wildly swing him in circles. Jake shouted, "Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo!" as he was swung around like a weapon. The human could see a blue robed figure grabbing onto a thinner, female figure, so he built up as much strength in his arm as possible, before swinging his brother forward. The magic dog's body slammed into the slush beast with a loud splash. White suddenly flooded the room as the monster turned into a flurry of snow, everything turning blurry and foggy. Finn and Jake stood next to each other as the remains of the creature fell in the room. They looked around as the frozen water fell onto their heads and clothes, along with their shoulders.

Finn suddenly saw a tall silhouette walking towards them, and he watched as a pink, purple, and magenta female approached them, her shoulders and head littered with globs of snow. Princess Bubblegum looked down at Finn and Jake with big purple eyes and smiled. "You saved me from the Ice King," she said gratefully.

The human hero smiled. "Oh, uh, yeah I guess," he said. Finn's blue orbs darted around as he turned on his heels. "Is he gone?"

Bonnibel looked around. "He must've fled." She turned her bright colored gaze to the human with the ocean colored orbs. "Finn, you're so strong." She watched the human's cheeks turn a shade of crimson as she said, "And, you look so handsome in the snow. What are you doing later?"

Finn took a hold of his backpack straps. His heart was racing from the compliment the princess had given him, and his cheeks heated up as he blushed. The human hero hadn't ever heard the princess call him handsome. Finn didn't really have any plans once he got to the tree house, so he said, "I was just going to go home and I—"

Princess Bubblegum held out her arms to the human boy. "Come with me," she said in a soft and silky tone. "Let's go out."

At the words, "go out," Finn's heart pounded even faster in his ribcage, and his mind began racing. He had had a crush on the princess for as long as he could remember. The hero had always wanted Bonnibel to be his girlfriend. There were so many things that he loved about her. But, Finn had always had a hard time mustering up the courage to ask the princess he loved to be his girlfriend. "Go out," he said shakily.

Princess Bubblegum gave the human a perfect smile. "Yeah, let's go somewhere."

"What?" Finn raised a brow.

The human was cut off when his magic partner jumped onto his face with a huge grin. Finn's eyes widened when his brother wrapped his arms around his head and said "We'd love to, PB!"

The candy royal said, "Great! Meet me in the castle gardens in an hour."

Dragging the still stunned human boy through the snow, Jake happily answered, "Yes, we'll be there!" And with that, Finn was hauled out of the castle, still frozen in shock. On the way to the treehouse, Finn suddenly realized something, and it made his heart race. His brother… had just agreed… that Finn was going out… with PB.

_**Author's Note: Oh, so our dear Princess has asked our hero out to, "go somewhere?" Well, how will our dear human take this? Is Jake going along with him? Please review, you'd make my day a lot better if you could. **_


	2. The Date

**_Author's Note: Hello, my readers. Here's the next chapter of my Finn and Jake version of, "Fionna and Cake." This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you like it._**

**_Last Chapter: __On the way to the treehouse, Finn suddenly realized something, and it made his heart race. His brother… had just agreed… that Finn was going out… with PB._**

**Chapter Two: The Date**

Finn and Jake were heroes known well throughout the Land of Ooo. Like every hero, they of course had a home base. However, these two heroes had a very place to call home. If one was to wander into the Grasslands of Ooo, they may stumble upon an ancient willow tree, towering high above the ground. The huge leaves that hung from the thick branches were painted naturally in beautiful shades of lime, plain, and camouflage green. Ropes, pulleys, knives, swords, and bridges jutted from the hallowed out tree, all resulting from the presence of the last human boy in Ooo and his magic dog of a brother. Inside, there were several rooms filled with everything the hero's had found and put in the house.

A large entryway greeted anyone coming through the door, filled with coins, jewels, and treasures found by the heroes. Most of the rooms were reached by ladder, so climbing the first ladder would lead one straight into the main living area. There were several couches, tables, a furnace, a few pictures, a cooler for food, and a few windows overlooking the large hills of the Grasslands. Off of the main room, there were a few storage areas, gaming and reassure rooms, and climbing another ladder led straight to Finn and Jake's shared room. Finn had a large bed, but slept in a sleeping bag on top of it. Jake slept in a drawer in an old dresser. The room was filled with several different treasures, pictures of the heroes and their friends, and weapons for the brothers.

Normally, Finn and Jake may have been playing video games on their living game system and roommate, Beemo, but now, the human and dog were in a small sitting room off of the living room. Finn paced the floor with a worried and confused expression. Jake sat on a violet couch near him. Smiling slyly and wiggling around in excitement. The human hero's steps echoed on the floor as he walked back and forth. His mind was still racing from when the bubblegum royal had asked him out. Finn was still in complete shock. Princess Bubblegum had always treated him more like a friend if anything else, despite his huge crush on her. She had given him compliments on his work and being a hero, fist bumping him and giving him hugs. But, this was the first time PB had ever called Finn handsome or asked him to, "go out." The young boy was still baffled as to what had caused the princesses' sudden change, and he wondered if she was just asking him to hang out or really, "go out."

Jake watched his younger brother walk back and forth, still confused as to what had happened back at the castle. The magic dog couldn't help but smile. He had always teased Finn lightheartedly about his crush on the candy girl, and he had always thought that maybe PB like him back, but hid it much better than the human hid his crush on her. Jake giggled quietly, not believing what had happened, before he said, "Oh, it's a date!"

Finn stopped his pacing and snapped his head towards his brother, seeing that he had a smile on his face. His blue orbs showed his slight anger as he said, "No, it's not." Finn knew that Jake always lightly taunted him about his crush, and Finn always wanted to deny it. He raised his hands up and said, "I'm sure when she said, 'go out,' she meant, 'go out,' not, 'go out.'"

Jake's eyes widened at Finn's denial that Princess Bubblegum had asked him out on a date. He let his grin grow bigger. "Shut up! She's into you!"

The human hero kept a pouty face as he looked into his brother's snow white eyes with his oceanic blue eyes. "C'mon, you heard what she said." He slumped his shoulders a bit and turned his expression to disappointment. Although he wished that PB had been asking him as more than a friend, he knew that she thought of him as just a good friend. "I'm her guyfriend."

"Well, that could change tonight." Jake giggled like a fangirl and smiled.

Finn folded his arms across his chest. "If it's a date, than why are _you_ coming?" If this really was a date, than it should be just between Finn and the Princess.

Jake hopped off of the violet couch. "I'm coming to help you." This was his younger brother's first date with a royal, so the dog wanted to come along and help his brother. After all, he had a beautiful Ranicorn for a girlfriend. "Hold on, I'm bringing my viola."

The human moaned in disapproval. "Ugh, man!"

The magic dog hoisted a viola onto his back, slipping the straps tied onto it on his shoulders. "It's a conversation starter." He let out a grunt as he stretched his arms and pulled the instrument onto his back.

"Fine," muttered Finn under his breath. He was a bit frustrated that his brother just couldn't see his point of view. "I'll do this, only to prove you wrong."

* * *

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky, with cotton candy clouds fling high overhead. Birds gently sang their songs as the tall green hedges and cotton candy trees swayed lightly in the breeze. Finn and Jake entered the candy castle gardens, surrounded by the high bushes that were shaped into a large maze. The hero's black sneaker and the dog's paws swished through the thick grasses underneath them. Finn took shaking footsteps as he walked alongside his brother. He was nervous about this whole, "going out" thing, and he was terribly afraid that he could mess something up. The hero took very shaky breaths. His nerves were getting to him. Finn suddenly said, "Mmm… let's just bail, I changed my mind." He turned on his heels and hoped that his brother would follow.

Jake turned as his brother tried to walk away. He furrowed his brows and stretched his arms, taking Finn by the collar of his shirt. He pulled the human down to his eye level, squeezing Finn's face a little, and said angrily, "No. No retreat, dude!"

"Hello, Finn."

Finn and Jake both looked up surprised at the sound of a silky feminine voice, Jake immediately releasing his grip on Finn's shirt. They both stood straight and looked up to see a girl in a magenta and purple dress, with long pink hair and a tiara. Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn, giggling as he stood up and looked at her with a nervous smile. "And, I see you brought Jake."

Finn smiled. He could feel his knees buckling and his heart racing. "That's cool, right?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled and happily said, "Only if it's cool that I brought…" A flash of color suddenly flew above her head, and before anyone knew it, a tall creature landed besides PB. The animal was tall, and her head was a beautiful pink. The rest of her body was dyed in red, green, yellow, blue, and purple stripes. She had bleach blonde hair with a matching tail. A white horn topped her head, and her eyes looked the same as Jake's. She seemed like some kind of horse or unicorn, but could fly and had a very long body. "Lady Ranicorn!" said PB. Lady Ranicorn was Jake's longtime girlfriend, who spoke Korean and was also PB's pet and transport. She had powers such as flying, changing the color of objects with her horn and even phasing through walls. Lady got down on all fours.

"Hiya, beautiful," Jake said as he gazed into the matching white eyes of his lover.

"Hi," Lady said in Korean. Jake's tail fluffed out as his girlfriend's beautiful voice spoke to him.

Princess Bubblegum pulled two items out from behind her back; a bouquet of flowers in her left hand and a burlap satchel in her right hand. "Except these tokens of our esteem."

Finn made a small gesture to the candy royal. "Hey, you didn't have to, girl," he said, his voice dripping with modesty.

"Nonsense. For you, Jake, a satchel of Napata." She tossed the small bag to the magic dog, who caught it with good reflexes. "Lady picked it herself."

Jake's eyes widened when he caught the smell from whatever was in the bag: it was Dognip. "Dognip! Sweet babies!" He took the bag and tapped it against his head, lost in the smell.

Princess Bubblegum giggled, before turning her purple gaze to Finn. She put one hand behind her back and bowed, handing the bouquet to the human. "And for you, M'Lord, a bouquet of posies."

Finn blushed as he took the flowers from the pink skinned female. His crimson cheeks easily displayed how he was feeling. Though the human really wasn't a flower kind of guy, he did think that the gift was nice. "Oh," he said, trying to think of something to say to the princess. "Uh, they're…"

PB pointed to the middle of the bundle of plants and said, "There's a surprise in the center."

Finn glanced down at the flowers, and his eyes landed on a small yellow glow coming from the bouquet. He plucked a small, shiny yellow object from the bundle, letting the flowers fall to the ground. A transparent yellow mist came from the tiny object. It suddenly began to vibrate in his hand, and Finn's eyes widened as the crystal turned in a bright, golden sword. There were a few chunks missing and several scratches on it, making it look like the worn down sword of an old hero. The black handle with a ruby fit perfectly in the human's grasp. "Whoa!" Finn said, his eyes widening in amazement. His mouth curved into a smile. "A golden sword?! I'm all about swords! How did you know?"

Princess smiled and said, "I pay attention to things I see you being all about."

Finn gave her a light punch on the shoulder, blushing as he held his sword. "Thanks, dude't. It's just…" he eyes the sword with great interest. This would be an awesome weapon. "Wow."

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Lady Ranicorn, jumping onto her back. "Come," she said, gesturing for Finn and Jake to follow. "For the wowiness has only just begun!"

* * *

Finn gazed at the Princess above him with his bright blue orbs as he sat on Jake's back. Jake had used his powers to grow larger and Finn climbed on his back. The two had followed Princess Bubblegum and Lady Ranicorn for the past few minutes, and so far, all Finn could think about was the beautiful princess next to him. Everything about her amazed him. Her long pink hair, her perfect skin, her bright clothing, her purple eyes. She had a beautiful and unique personality. PB was smart, funny, loyal, brave, and was always there. How much the human longed for her to be his girlfriend, and maybe… in future time… his wife and mother of his children.

Jake could see Finn looking lovingly at the candy royal. He turned his head and whispered, "Psst, Finn! Tell Bubblegum that you think she's hot!"

Finn looked down at his brother embarrassedly at the dog. There was no way he would say that to PB! That sounded pervy! "What? No, man!"

Jake smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Girls like to hear that they're hot!"

Finn furrowed his brows and glared into the white eyes of his brother. "Will you keep your voice down?!"

"Oh, Finn," the candy royal's voice called from above them.

Finn looked up and met sunset purple eyes with his sapphire blue eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was thinking we could have a little race," she said playfully, but politely. "A playful race, to MarshMallowy Mweadows."

The hero looked at the princess with mischievously narrowed eyes. "Okay," he agreed. "But, I'm gonna kick your butt! Not that I'm thinking of butts." Finn added the last part, knowing that he had a butt ridden imagination.

"Excellent," replied PB. She looked forward and shouted, "Hiyah!" Lady Ranicorn took off in a quick sprint, getting far ahead of Finn and Jake. The princesses' long pink hair and bright magenta dress whipped behind her as she headed forward.

Finn watched in awe as his crush and his brother's girlfriend ran far ahead. Jake looked at the two females, before looking up at his brother. "After her, Finn," he said. "After your woman!" Finn gripped onto his brother's pelt, and the magic dog began to run after the women. The ears on the human's hat whipped back from the speed of the dog's running, and he smiled in joy. The hero could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart began to race. He and Jake soon caught up to Princess Bubblegum and Lady. PB turned and gave Finn a cocky grin, and he smiled back.

A large orange cliff came into view, and Finn knew that things were about to get intense. On top of that cliff was MarshMallowy Mweadows, so there was only one way to go to finish the race: up. The cliff was approaching fast, and Finn and the princess smiled. Lady Ranicorn and Jake both darted up the cliff, and Finn instantly felt gravity trying to pull him back down. He held tightly onto Jake's fur, and glanced over to see PB hanging on to Lady's mane. The hero let out a scream of excitement, "WHOOOOO!" The top of the hill was coming up fast, and he could see the princess and the Ranicorn pulling ahead. He looked up, determined to win.

Lady and Jake leapt over the edge, flying into the air, before landing in the middle of a field. The Mweadows were full of snow white, squishy flowers, made from marshmallows. The clouds hung just above the Mweadows and the sun shone down upon the fields. The Ranicorn and the magic dog landed swiftly landed on their feet and ran farther into the flowers. Finn and PB hopped off of their companion's backs and stood in the flowers. Finn put his hands on his hips and panted, the adrenaline rush draining away. Princess Bubblegum had her hands on her knees and was bent over. "Good race, Finn," she panted.

Jake, standing next to a sweat soaked Lady Ranicorn, wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at the Princess and his brother. "Why are you breathless when we're the ones running?"

Princess Bubblegum looked over at Finn, humming a little tune to herself. Finn smiled when he heard her humming. He wanted to hum along with her, but he was lost as he looked at her. PB suddenly began walking towards the magic dog and his girlfriend, and this caused the hero to raise a brow. She continued humming and turned her gaze down to the flowers. Finn's eyes widened as PB suddenly jumped up, before making a swan dive into the flowers. She disappeared underneath the vegetation as if she had just dived into a swimming pool.

"BUBBLEGUM!" Finn shouted. He began to panic, thinking that the princess was in trouble. He quickly ran to where she had jumped into the flowers, and he did a mini cannonball into the bright white plants. Jake and his girlfriend held their breath as the hero went after the princess. The flowers began to shift and move and Finn suddenly popped out of the plants, holding the Princess bridal style. He had a few flowers in stuck to his hat, while she had a few stuck in her hair.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at Finn, who returned her grin. "Sorry," she said. "I saw a Pearl Pigmy Skull in there." She held up a light pink skull with a blue gem encrusted into it. "It reminded me of you." She looked up at Finn, and her purple eyes sparkled as she said, "The way your eyes… sparkle…"

Finn's bright blue eyes glimmered like hers and he giggled. "Hehehehe…"

* * *

The sun had begun to set in the land of Ooo, painting the skies with tints of red, yellow, orange, purple, violet, and blue. The once white clouds had been dyed a bright shade of lilac with yellow tints. A small breeze blew through the air, and the air was cool. Finn and Princess Bubblegum sat side by side on Lady's back as she flew through the sky, Jake sitting behind the two, tuning his viola. The candy royal's long hair waved behind her like a long pink veil, and she looked captivating. She turned to look at Finn, who had part of his blonde hair sticking out of his hat.

PB smiled and closed her eyes. "Finn," she said. The hero turned to look at her. "There's something I wanna tell you."

Finn froze at those words. He had loved the Princess for such a long time, and he for so long had hoped that she secretly felt the same way. His heart began racing as he looked at the pink candy girl. Finn hoped that PB was going to say what he thought she was going to say, but he was thrown off guard when she began to sing in a voice like that of an angel.

_"I feel like nothing was real until I met you."_

Jake listened to the princess sing, and he could see Finn's face turn a bright crimson color. His eyes lit up when he got an idea. The magic dog pulled his viola off of his back, and he waited as the princess sang.

_"I feel like we connect and I really get you."_

Finn smiled as he heard the princesses' words. He turned to see his brother beginning to play his viola, the sweet and alluring sound echoing through the air, going perfectly with PB's voice. Finn turned back to her as she sang.

_ "If I said, 'you're a handsome boy,' would it upset you?_

_ Because the way you look tonight_

_ Silhouetted, I'll never forget it."_

Finn blushed deeply as PB's silky voice echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes and listened. Suddenly, he heard a sound that sounded like something flying. Finn opened his eyes and saw several sphere shaped creatures hovering towards him and his friends. They had shining white bodies with black faces and blue glowing eyes. The creatures flew closer, so Finn drew his golden sword from his backpack and took up a fighting stance. As the human got ready to battle, PB still sung beautifully with Jake playing his viola.

_"Oh, oh, Finn._

_ Your fist has touched my heart."_

Finn could see one of the creatures flying close, so he swung his sword out and sliced it in half. He turned on his heels to see the white creature explode in a shower of red sparks, similar to a bright firework. He turned back towards the rest of the monsters, an excited smile on his face. He sliced the creatures left and right, high and low, sparks of yellow, green, and red falling around him. Princess Bubblegum stood beside him and watched as the hero made sparks rain down around them.

_"Oh, oh, Finn_

_ I won't let anything in this world keep us apart."_

Jake's viola and PB's beautiful voice reached into Finn's ears, and his blue orbs met with her purple orbs. Putting the golden sword back in his bag, Finn faced his crush, taking in every small detail of her beautiful form. His small wisp of hair that stuck out of his hat flowed in the breeze, just like Princess Bubblegum's hair did. Lady Ranicorn did a loop in the air, and without thinking, Finn sand the last line of the song along with the princess.

_"I won't let anything in this world keep us apart."_

Lady began to descend towards the ground, and she leaned a bit to the side. Finn felt himself falling towards the ground, and he looked over at the Princess. They both smiled and let themselves fall, landing on the soft grass below. The human hero and the candy royal laughed as they lay on the ground side by side. "Oh, my gosh, dude't," Finn said, looking over at his friend. He chuckled and said, "That was like, the stupiest thing ever." Finn was trying to say that he had had an amazing time, not that the ride was stupid.

Lady Ranicorn flew above the two with Jake on her back. With his viola strapped over his shoulders he looked down at his brother and smiled. "See you back at the Treehouse!" He gave the human a wink.

Finn blushed as the magic dog winked at him, before Jake and his girlfriend rode off into the darkening night sky, leaving him alone with PB

* * *

Finn and Princess Bubblegum's laughter echoed throughout the dark blue night sky. The sun had finally set, and small white stars pierced the blue veil in the sky. The human boy and the bubblegum girl giggled and snorted as they joked around. They had been lying on that same grass covered hill ever since Lady and Jake had left them alone, and Finn couldn't remember the last time he had spent so long with PB, just talking and joking around.

Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum, blue eyes meeting purple eyes. He giggled and said, "Geez, I don't know. I've thought about it but… I think you _could_ wear your dress as a towel, if you really needed to."

PB put a hand on her forehead and laughed. Finn just listened. She had such an adorable laugh, and it made his heart melt. "Okay, okay," the princess said once she stopped laughing. "Now you ask me something."

"Oh, um…" Finn froze. There was something he had been meaning to ask throughout the whole time he had been hanging out with PB. His heart began to race in his ribcage. He was nervous to ask, afraid that he was going to offend the princess. Taking a deep breath, he shakily asked, "Is this a date?"

Princess Bubblegum chuckled a bit, before she stood up, gazing down at the human. Finn followed her example and got to his feet, waiting and hoping for an answer. Princess Bubblegum changed her expression and put her hands on her chest. "Finn," she said. "Come to the ball with me."

Finn blinked and looked into those purple eyes. "As your… chum?"

Princess Bubblegum looked Finn in the eyes and said, "No, as my… _boyfriend."_

**_Author's Note: Ooohh, looks like PB asked Finn out! And not just as a friend! How will Jake react to this news? What could happen when Finn gets to the ball? And what caused PB's sudden change in feelings for Finn? I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :D_**


End file.
